


When We Meet Again

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Gin is spelled Ghin, I'm sorry I love Ghin, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Sometimes you return to where everything began. To see the difference, to search for something, or maybe it's just fate. Does it really matter? Maybe not the reason, but what happens afterwards might matter more to Sanji and Ghin.





	1. Returning

Sanji stepped off one ship and onto another. He couldn't believe they were back. He never thought he or any of them would return, at least not for a long time.

"Man, I'm starving," Luffy hollered hopping off the Going Mary behind me.

I laughed and glanced up, reading the name of the large fish-shaped ship, "nothing's changed."

"Well they did fix the hole in the roof," Usopp observed, following Luffy and Nami into the restaurant.

Zoro gave a deep chuckle, as he walked up beside me after he had secured the Mary to The Baratie, "it felt like yesterday that Luffy was working as a chore boy."

"Yeah, and you fighting that Hawk-Eyes guy," the swordsman grinned at that.

"Well come on cook," Zoro beckoned trailing after the others, "I'm guessing this will be your first time eating here and not serving."

"Sure will," I replied mostly to myself as I strolled into the dining room.

It seemed that the cooks had already recognized Luffy and the crew, who could forget them. Word spread quickly through the restaurant about the Straw Hats’ presence, so our table was filled with chatter as cooks stopped by to speak with us.

"Sanji" Carne and Patty yelled in unison when the spotted the former blonde cook.

The wind was knocked out of me when those two idiots bear hugged me, with tears streaming down their face, "Sanji, we missed you!"

I couldn't hold in the smile that stretched across my face, "I haven’t been gone that long," I mentioned patting their backs, it was so good to see them. 

It really hadn't been that long, only a few months since he left and joined the life of a pirate.

"Patty, Carne, where are you, get back in the kitchen," the duo let go and sweat dropped at the mention of their names.

"Aww" Patty whined, "I wanted to hear some stories from Sanji and the crew."

"Yeah, me too," Carne agreed.

The sound of offbeat footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Shit" Patty cursed, "let's go before Boss Zeff sees us goofing off."

I laughed as I watched the two make a dash back to the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't think I would see you anytime soon brat."

Sanji almost jumped out his chair, "damn old geezer, don't scare me like that."

There was laughter all around the table as the blonde glared at his old mentor.

The retired pirate gave a rare smile and patted the young man on the shoulder, “still jumpy as ever.”

“How can I not be with you and the rest of the cooks,” I mumbled to myself.

After a meal filled with plenty of stories and just plain good old chit chat with the old geezer and the cooks, I decided to step outside for a smoke.

I walked up to the top of the ship and leaned against the railing. Watching the endless blue water, I pulled out a cigarette to enjoy on such a nice day.

Sanji rolled his cigarette in his hand, taking slow puffs, savoring every bit of his addiction. His mind filled with dreams of ever coming across The All Blue. As he watched the sun rise to its peak, something off in the distance caught his eye.

I didn’t pay too much attention to the little ship as it slowly approached, until I heard it lightly brush up against The Baratie.

Sanji choked on the little bit that was left of his cigarette at the sight of a familiar little ship. The cook’s eyes widened even more at the sight of the man that hopped out to tie her up so she wouldn't drift away.

I wanted to run, but I couldn’t move. My hands were glued to the railing from shock.

But it was too late, a pair of dark eyes had already locked with a pair of sparkling blue.


	2. Our Reasons

Sanji took a deep breath as a grin spread across the other man's handsome face.

"Ghin" Sanji breathed the other man's name.

I closed my eyes as the past came rushing back to greet me. The memories of that fateful day, the day I left this place and became a pirate, but also the day I met Ghin, all were fresh in my mind.

"Sanji" I jumped as I turned around to be greeted by the cold-hearted commander standing a few feet away from me, "it's been a long time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to return your boat," he shrugged motioning to the little boat he had arrived in.

"I told you to never come back, not even to return our boat," I replied angrily remembering the last time we spoke.

"Ah, I don't take orders from anyone," he smirked stepping closer to me.

"What about the great Don Krieg," the cook raised a curly eyebrow watching the other closely, "the man you would so blindly die for."

At the mention of his captain, Ghin paused for a second, his mood changing from cocky to distant. Sanji watched the other with curiosity, for the other could change moods quite fast.

"I was stupid," I watched as Ghin walked over and leaned against the railing beside me, gazing blankly out at the sea.

"I already told you Ghin," I sighed and he turned to look at me, "you're not stupid, you just chose the wrong man to follow."

I could feel him stiffen and he turned away, it seemed it was a touchy subject.

After a few minutes of silence, the blonde spook up, "so… um how have you been?"

"Fine," came the short reply.

"What are you doing now, you still trying to go back to the Grand Line?"

When there was no reply, I glanced over to find the commander staring at me.

"What?" I huffed turning to face the water.

"Why... why are you doing this?"

"Well" I rested my head in my hands, "I know I said to never come back, but you're here... and I consider you left on a good note."

He nodded in agreement, realizing there was no harm in a simple conversation, "well I left… and after coming here, some of the crew decided Don Krieg was as crazy as I would never believe he was."

I nodded in understanding as I pulled out another cigarette.

"Most of the crew left with me, so for the past few months we've been recovering and we've just recently finished, so I gave the crew a break while I decided to bring your boat back."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know," he sighed turning around to lean back against the railing, "something told me to come back, as if something was here I forgot."

The two pirates' eyes meet before Ghin turned his face away from the other.

Sanji smiled, if he hadn't thought it was true then, he knew it was true now.

"Ghin" the cook called, but the other didn't turn toward his voice.

"Ghin" Sanji received an unmanly yelp as he cornered the other against the railing, "I know why you came back."

The commander's face darkened with embarrassment as blue eyes stared him down.

A soft hand reached up and caressed the reddening cheeks of the other. Ghin's eyes slipped closed from the gentle touch.

"You came back because you hoped I would be here," Sanji whispered.

Ghin's eyes snapped open in shock, but before he could say or do anything, a pair of warm lips met his.


	3. Love Me

Sanji pushed the door open and kicked it closed with the reassuring sound of a click, letting them know they would not be disturbed.

After making it clear that they had mutual feelings for each other, one thing led to another and now they were here.

Ghin gasped as he was slammed against the door, the other’s hot mouth smashing into his for a desperate kiss. Without even thinking, the commander's arms wrapped tightly around Sanji’s neck.

I heard a soft chuckle from the cook as he pulled away and let me gasp for breath as his lips moved down to my neck. I moaned and titled my head, giving him better access.

The blonde continued to lick and suck, earning moans from the other.

Sanji let his skilled hands wander down till they reached the bottom of the other's green shirt, before slipping his hands inside and hooking his thumbs on the outside.

Ghin shivered as the cook pushed his shirt up, with his hands trailing teasingly against his now burning hot skin. It was tossed to the floor, forgotten, as the cook turned back and kissed the man that had saved his life and stolen his heart.

The sound of heavy breathing broke the silence in the room as Sanji pulled away from his lips. He gazed into Ghin's eyes as his hands moved around and down his bare back. The cook grinned when he reached his destination and gripped the other's ass, earning him a gasp that only turned him on even more.

He leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath on my ear, "Ghin, I want you," he paused and rested his forehead against mine, "I need you!" And with that he yanked my hips forward into his, making me throw my head back and gasp louder and more desperately than ever as he grinded into me.

Panting, Ghin grabbed the cook's face and smashed their lips together. 

There was a gasp of breath when he pulled away, "oh Sanj- ahhhh!"

The cook wouldn't let him finish as he latched onto the commander's collarbone, "Sanji... ahhh mmmm- bed agggg now!"

Sanji looked back up at the other with a grin, licking his lips, "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Before anything else could be said, the blonde snatched him up and carried him over to his bed. Their eyes were locked as Sanji gently laid the commander on his old bed and crawled on top, tossing his jacket to the floor.

Ghin reached up toward the cook's vest, but quickly retracted them to cover his mouth.

"Ghin" Sanji worriedly watched the other cough painfully, "are you alright?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked up to see concern and worry written all over my savior's face. "I'm okay Sanji," I reassured him, "it's just fr-," I had to pause to finish coughing, "from the gas, it happens all the time."

He didn't look too pleased as he gazed down on me before resting his forehead against mine, "damn it, this is all my fault."

"Don't say that," how could he think like that, "I'm the one who started all this, I'm the one who decided my fate and decided that I wanted you to see the next day."

Sanji pulled back and stared at me with those bright blue eyes, well one eye really, the other was hidden, "I didn't want to live if I couldn't see you again, but-"

"But nothing," I stated, "you saved my life, twice."

"But you still have to live with the gas," he whispered pressing his hand against my chest.

I couldn’t hold back the small cough from the pressure of his hand, "Sanji,” I took a breath and sighed, “the past is in the past, and the only thing left is the future, no matter how short or long it may be."

I reached up and brushed his golden hair from his face, so I could gaze fully into those sparkling blue eyes.

For a moment there was just silence, but soon Sanji let go and smiled, telling me I had gotten through to him.

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him as I hooked a finger in his vest, "now can we get back to where we were earlier?"

He laughed and sat up, letting my hand fall so he could undo the buttons. Once his vest and white shirt were tossed on the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothes, he turned back to me. He kissed my lips then slowly made his way down my chest forcing moans from my swollen lips.

Sanji began to suck on one of Ghin's nipples while twisting the other.

"Ahhhh..." I panted and a shiver ran down my spine, "S-Sanji... aggg quit teasing."

The cook gazed up at the brunet, his voice husky, "demanding, aren't we?"

But Sanji compiled and moved down, kissing his way towards those annoying gray pants.

Ghin gasped as his pants were ripped off and the cold air hit his burning erection.

The blonde smirked as he watched his lover cover his mouth from moaning as he slowly ran his tongue up his length before fully taking him in his mouth.

The cold-hearted man withered under the cook's actions, doing things with that skilled mouth of his he would never have even dreamed of. It didn't take long for Sanji to finally send the other man over.

"I'm gonna-" was all I could get out. I opened my eyes coming down from my high and glanced down to see Sanji licking his lips.

I sat up and crawled over to him, our eyes met and I smiled before leaning in to capture those sweet lips that I found myself now addicted to.

Sanji chuckled and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around me while deepening the already heated kiss.

Panting we pulled away and he nibbled my ear, "Ghin you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

My cheeks turned red, never before had anyone said that to me.

He continued with lust in his voice, "and I want to show you how good I can make you feel". I gasped as I felt his hand travel lower and rub my entrance.

"Will you let me make love to you," he asked staring into my eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, I grabbed the hand that teased me and yanked it away. Confusion covered his face, but I smirked as I pulled his hand up between us and put his fingers in my mouth. I grinned as I continued to suck, watching his face change from rejection to pure bliss. I let his fingers go with a pop, deeming them ready.

Sanji pushed Ghin back down on the bed while spreading his legs.

He scooted closer searching my face, I nodded with a smile, reassuring him I was ready.

I gasped at the strange feeling of something entering me. "Relax," Sanji's soft voice whispered in my ear as he leaned up to kiss me.

Soon another finger pushed its way inside and I whimpered from its intrusion.

"Shhh" Sanji continued to distract me, "it's going to be okay, just breathe."

I took deep breaths as he began to stretch me and grunted as the last finger entered, continuing its work.

"Ghin," he whispered still smothering me in kisses, "I'm honored to be your first."

My face darkened in embarrassment as he added, "I promise I won't hurt you and never will," he pulled away and his blue eyes burned into mine as he growled, "and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Ghin's eyes widened at such commitment and he grabbed Sanji, pulling him into a desperate kiss.

I whimpered as I felt his fingers leave me, but then something bigger was pressed up against my hole.

Our eyes met again like many times that day, "are you ready?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and then nodded my head nervously.

He leaned down and whispered, "I love you," before capturing my lips as he slowly pushed inside.

Ghin tensed and pulled away from the other's lips with a gasp. Sanji began to kiss all along his face, while rubbing one of his hands soothingly along his side.

"Should I stop," the blonde questioned with concern.

"No" Ghin panted out, but couldn't say more as he bit his lip. 

Sanji finally pushed all the way in and waited as still as possible, so the other could adjust. 

After a couple of minutes I finally looked up to see Sanji watching me, I blushed, "Sanji, I'm alright."

"Are you sure, I want to make sure you're ready, I can wait-" Sanji was silent as a finger was pressed to his lips. "Sanji you don't need to worry, I trust you," Ghin smiled as his lover's eyes widened, "I love you."

Sanji swore his heart would burst from those words.

I gasped as strong skilled hands snatched mine and held them above my head, "Ghin you are the world to me," and with that he began to move. I threw my head back and cried out as he trusted into me at a slow steady rhythm.

It was still a bit painful for the first timer, but Sanji wasn't going to allow that to last long.

Sanji began to suck and twist my nipples again, distracting me.

"Ahhh hmmm S-Sanji," I tried to speak but suddenly a huge wave of pleasure rippled through my body, "Sanji huh Sanji ahhhhh," I screamed.

Sanji grinned and looked up at me, "yes, darling?"

"Hit that s-spot again," I demanded.

He smirked and slammed his hips against me.

Ghin arched his back and let out another scream as a huge wave of pleasure shot threw him.

"Oh Sanji," I cried out, "harder."

Sanji grabbed the other's legs, throwing them over his shoulders and pounded harder and deeper into his lover.

"Fuc- Sanji," I cried out as he grabbed my cock and started to pump it to his trusts.

I couldn't hold it in much longer and cried out his name as I came for the second time.

Sanji couldn't hold it any longer either after Ghin released and his walls tightened around him.

I moaned as I felt something warm inside me and Sanji leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Sanji slowly pulled out of the other and earned a soft whimper, "you alright?"

"Yeah" I yawned trying to keep my eyes open.

I heard a soft chuckle and felt Sanji move around. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when I felt a warm, soft blanket wrap around me, "get some rest my love."

Ghin was about to protest, but the blonde cuddled up to him, and with all the love and warmth, sleep quickly over took him.

Sanji smiled down at the other who was now sleeping peacefully. He then carefully reached over and picked up the phone without disturbing him, to make a quick call to Ghin's crew. They could pick him up tomorrow, resting a sure he was in good hands, or should he say arms.


End file.
